


A Quiet Man

by BladeAvis



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Stadamdrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAvis/pseuds/BladeAvis
Summary: Adam has found his people.





	A Quiet Man

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for poly ships so stadamdrew is so my jam.

Adam was a quiet child that had grown in to a man of few words. He wasn’t shy as most people suspected at first meeting, he was simply quiet. All his life he had endured the gentle and mostly friendly cajoling of those he encountered to get him to speak more.

When he joined ‘Worth it’ it had been solely as a camera and sound operator with the view that he would not be involved with anything in front of the camera. At a place like buzzfeed - where presenting was often a requirement to the good projects - this job was a blessing. It also help that he knew and got on relatively well with both Steven and Andrew before hand. They knew what he was like and he trusted them to not expect anything more than a relatively silent cameraman on screen. 

Initially he was supposed to be involved in reading out the facts between locations but Steven and Andrew had quickly caught his discomfort and had quietly taken over this job. This was the first indication to Adam that he had something special here. Something special with these men.

They started spending more time together as a trio as the shows success grew and they traveled to different locations but Adam never felt expected to say anything more or less than he wanted to. Verbal interactions from Adam were treated just as casually as his silence and whilst Adam didn’t feel need to say anything for the first time he wasn’t excluded from the conversation if he didn’t. 

Steven Lim, Adam suspected, could hold an hour long conversation with a brick wall if he was so inclined and whilst having Andrew there meant that was not the case, on the occasions Adam was alone with him he still wasn’t prompted or cajoled to contribute. 

Andrew and Adam’s solo interactions were often mostly silent but on the occasions that Andrew was in a chatty mood he accepted Adam’s micro expression replies without batting an eyelid and the conversation progressed. 

This offline contentment in their triad was echoed on camera and Adam started to have no problem with appearing on camera to taste the food as long as nothing was expected from him and the other men were totally fine with that in a way that made Adam feel so content.

Their slow slip into being something more than just the ‘worth it’ boys, more to each other, was an almost wordless process in itself. They gradually, almost noticed by no one, reached a point where they were in each other’s constant company. Their coworkers had come to know that if you saw one of them the others weren’t far away.

In a move that would have surprised anyone but Steven and Andrew (had anyone else been their to hear it) Adam was the first to verbally acknowledge what they had become. 

They were sequestered away in some corner of buzzfeed that contained a sofa big enough to fit them all in a mix of limbs that just worked for them. Steven was editing and Andrew was researching something for a tasty video when Adam glanced up from his own computer and announced in a voice quiet enough that only the other men would hear:

“I love you both so much”

Steven and Andrew looked up from their respective work gave each other and then Adam a warm smile and said in unison:

“I love you two too!” 

The quiet acknowledgment made Adam’s heart soar and they all shared a moment of basking this comfortable and wonderful thing before quietly carrying on with their work.


End file.
